Insightful Gossip
by Mysteria
Summary: Can one recieve vauable useful insight from overhearing a conversation based on rumors?


****

Insightful Gossip

Timeline: Post-"A Boy Falling Out Of The Sky"

Spoilers: None, unless you haven't the above episode.

Summary: Could someone get something useful out of a conversation on gossip?

Archive: Sure, let me know where.

This is just some random odd thing that popped into my head, there won't be anything more to it. I didn't bother getting someone to beta so sorry if there's any truly horrifying mistakes. Feel free to review, leave the flames out of here though.

________________

John stifled a yawn as he stepped out onto the hospital roof, he was taking a break but was still on for at least another five hours. He stopped moving as he heard a couple other voices floating around from the side.

"...eight more hours. I won't survive." Susan was saying. Someone laughed in response.

"I'm off in three." Deb replied. You could almost hear the smirk that was on her face.

"I hate you." She let out a groan. John wandered closer and peeked at the two. Susan took a sip of her coffee. "Blech. This coffee sucks."

"I told you we should have went to Doc's." Deb responded while sipping a water bottle. "Why didn't you..."

"Carter. I didn't feel like running into him and he was about to go on break too." She responded with a sigh. Deb grunted.

"What did he do?" She questioned.

"Nothing. I've just been hearing things... you know the rumor mill around here."

"Oh my god... you heard John's really a woman." Deb exclaimed in a mocking tone. Susan rolled her eyes.

"I've just been hearing things about him... and Abby..."

"Oh. Bad things?"

"Not really, just things that if they came up in conversation I wouldn't really know what to say." She explained. John raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should make his presence known.

"Is Abby pregnant?"

"No!" Susan exclaimed. Deb looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh god... did John... relapse?" Susan let out a grunt.

"You watch way too many late night dramas."

"Well it's better then talking to Pratt... and I'll take that as a no." 

"Is Pratt really that bad?"

"Let's not talk about that... back to John. What's so awkward for you?" Deb pressed again.

"It's not awkward..."

"Well?"

"Rumor is Carter proposed to Abby." Susan stated.

"And she said?"

"Well apparently... she told never answered and told him he was crazy."

"Ouch."

"So now you see how it's weird... I'm mean if I ran into him at Doc's it'd be like... Hey Susan. Hey John. Guess what? What? I proposed to the woman of my dreams, Abby and she in turn told me I was nuts. Geez Deb, how would I respond to that?" Susan asked with a odd look.

"Uh... I dunno. And don't call me Deb, it's Ji-"

"Oh get off it, Deb." A eerie silence came between the two. John made a face and went to step forward but then Deb opened her mouth.

"You think it's true?"

"What?"

"That he proposed?"

"Could be. Possibly. Yeah."

"Wow. I didn't think they were to that point yet." Deb said in a slightly amazed voice. Susan grunted.

"I hate talking behind her back, but I don't think Abby is, John, sure I'll believe that he is but Abby? She's got too much going on to worry about marriage."

"Yeah... she does have a bit going on... but don't you think with all her family problems maybe marriage would be a good thing, a distraction, something joyful for once, no?" Deb questioned. Susan shrugged.

"Wasn't really talking about that... moreso her drinking." She mumbled just loud enough not caring to go into it.

"Oh... I thought John was always on her case about that though? I mean, didn't you mention that he complained at you once for supposedly letting her drink or something?"

"He did... but apparently he's gone soft. Abby was telling me earlier, she downed a bottle of Tequila the other day and he said nothing."

"Wow. I remember rumors flying around a while back about him ripping Luka's face off for her drinking just a beer... I think he'd blow up over Tequila."

"He would. That's why I said he's gone soft. He did all that bitching at me and then like you said, Luka, about enabling her to drink... and what the hell is he doing? The same exact thing. It frustrating." Susan replied, slightly angering.

"Wow. I've never known John to be a hypocrite." Deb stated.

"Me neither, but it looks like he is one." She let out a sigh. "And just to continue my rant... if he marries her, she's never gonna get her shit straight and she's gonna think that it's okay for her to be drinking since that's the message he's sending, and I know that he isn't okay with it... even if he did shut up about it." She paused. "My god... when did I become such a judgmental gossiper?" Deb shrugged.

"Don't know... but I am too. Why don't we just forget about this and go back in. Weaver's probably plotting our demises as we speak." Susan laughed.

"What do you mean plotting? She had them figured out long ago."

"Well there's one good thing."

"What's that?"

"By the time this conversation reaches John in the rumor mill, it'll no longer be me and you that had it but instead like Chuny and Malik." Deb pointed out with smirk.

"And it will also be a completely different conversation. Lucky us." John stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey guys." Both Susan and Deb gave him the deer caught in the headlights look.

"John." Deb acknowledged. 

"You two on break?"

"Actually, were just finishing." Susan answered.

"Oh, well I'll see you." He wandered off towards the ledge and leaned on it. He heard one of them let out a sigh and strained to hear what they were saying as they headed towards the door.

"God, you don't think he any of that, do you?"

"I hope not."

"Why? You think he'd be really mad?"

"He would be... but only cause he wouldn't want to admit I'm right."

"Typical man."

"Ow, damn this door, always getting stuck."

"Why don't you just tell him what you think? He might appreciate the insight."

"Somehow I don't think he'd appreciate hearing Abby is manipulative and selfish, and that he quite frankly has no personality no more because of that."

"They bitch at you often, don't they?"

"Of course, I'm the friend that always there... I think I need to take up late night dramas with you."

"Let me try."

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, lets go. I'm freezing my ass off here." And with that he couldn't hear anymore. He looked towards the door and sighed, trying to figure out whether or not he did appreciate the mistakenly given insight he just got. He sighed and headed back into the hospital, he used up his fifteen minutes already.


End file.
